


Here to Stay

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Contemplating Breakup, Conversations, Crazy Ideas, Difficult Decisions, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Polyamory, Royal Rumble 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth sighs, feeling his annoyance with his partners slowly dissipate. Living single or in a ‘traditional’ relationship might be more peaceful but it would also mean something would bemissing. Besides, wouldn’t it cause heartache to Dean and Roman?





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> First of two updates this week! ENJOY!
> 
> NOTE: Does contain spoilers for The Royal Rumble

“Did you forget to tell Dean that we _planned_ that elimination?” Seth tries to hide the annoyance in his voice as he watches Roman approach their hotel room. He glares up from where he sits. 

“Why do you ask?” Roman says, staring down at Seth. “Also, why are you sitting on the floor outside the room?” He slides his keycard into the lock and is surprised to find out he can’t open the door because it’s blocked by the security chain. “What the...” His voice trails off as he stares at Seth for an explanation.

“He locked me out.” Seth shrugs. “I can only think he took your elimination of me to mean something else.” 

Seth loves Dean. There’s no denying this fact. However, Dean can be _quirky_ , especially when he’s bored. It’s not out of the realm of disbelief that Dean would create his own reality. If that’s the case, Roman is the only one who can fix the situation. 

“I’ll handle it. Why don’t you go grab some food in the lobby?” Roman pinches the bridge of his nose with two fingers, clearly annoyed. “I’m not mad at you. Just annoyed. This is really the last thing I want to deal with right now.” 

For once, Seth agrees. He’s lost the titles, thanks to Jason. He’s sore from The Rumble. All he wants is a hot shower, a bad-for-you meal and a soft bed surrounded by his partners. It looks like he’s not getting any of that. Would be a peaceful night really be too much to ask for?

“Do I need to get my own room? It would _suck_ but if I need to...” Seth’s voice trails off. 

“No. Let me handle him. You know how he is,” Roman mumbles, shaking his head. “ _Promise_ I’ll fix it. If for some reason, I can’t, the room is on me. It’s my fault. I forgot to tell him.” 

It had seemed so simple. Before agreeing to their current relationship, Roman and Seth had sat down privately to discuss their past issues. Seth apologized and said he would give Roman one favor. It could be sexual, personal or work related. It only had _two_ conditions: it couldn’t be illegal and if it was something out of the ordinary, Roman _had_ to tell Dean what was going on. 

Roman called in his favor for The Royal Rumble. 

_Let me eliminate you. This way, you can be eliminated with dignity and I’m one step closer to Mania._

“I can’t deal with this,” Seth mutters, walking towards the elevator. “I can’t deal with Dean. I can’t deal with Roman.” He curses under his breath. “Two conditions and he couldn’t even remember the biggest of the two.” 

_For the love of God, don’t forget to tell Dean. You and I both know he will jump to conclusions._

“Why do I put up with them? I could be single or with _one_ other person that doesn’t annoy the shit out of me. My life would be so much less complicated.” Seth knows he looks crazy. The exhausted wrestler talking to himself in the elevator. He’s a _mess_. Black Tap Out Pants, bleach stained merch shirt and black hoodie. He’s got his glasses on and his hair pulled back in a banana clip. This is clearly not a person who wants to deal with people and just wants to _chill_.

“Totally going to kill him,” Seth mumbles, pushing through the crowd. “People better leave me alone.” 

Seth’s not the kind of person who can interact with people cordially when he’s in a bad mood. Considering the night he’s had, he can’t guarantee what would happen if we were forced to be social. 

By sheer luck, he gets the last table in the bar. It’s in a dark corner, away from everyone which is exactly how he wants it. 

“Hey, I _hate_ to ask but can I share your table?” 

Seth glances up to find Bayley standing in front of him. Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail that’s half out and her hair is starting to frizz. Her eyes are red-rimmed as though she’d been crying. Seth’s also never seen her in clothing that didn’t match but here she is in too-big sweat pants that clearly belong to Finn and a stained gray tank top. A glance down tells Seth she’s wearing terry cloth flip flops. 

In essence, she looks as disheveled as he feels. 

“Of course. You okay?” He’s also not used to Bayley looking so sad. 

“Yeah. Sasha left. Eliminated me from the darn match and then, rushed back to the hotel, grabbed her stuff and left. Didn’t say a word to either one of us, Just...poof. Finn’s dealing with better than I am. Never saw any of this coming. The elimination. The fact she just left.” Bayley sits in the chair across from Seth and rests her head in her hands. 

Seth nods sympathetically. He’s _never_ been in her position. The triad with Dean and Roman is the first poly relationship he’s ever been in. However, he can imagine how earth-shattering it could be to go from three to two. It would be easier but definitely strange and very sad at first.

“I’m sorry, Bay,” he apologizes, reaching across the table to sympathetically squeeze her forearm. “I can’t imagine how you’re feeling. This must _suck_.” 

“You’re fine.” Bayley wipes her eyes with a tissue. “It’ll take time to get used to but at least, I still have Finn.” She pulls out a menu before signaling the waiter to order a margarita. 

Seth sighs, feeling his annoyance with his partners slowly dissipate. Living single or in a ‘traditional’ relationship might be more peaceful but it would also mean something would be _missing_. Besides, wouldn’t it cause heartache to Dean and Roman?

Dean could be special but he also has an incredible heart. He just has this energy that can’t be explained. Also, when he’s not convinced Seth is evil or out to get someone, he’s one of the best people to cuddle with. He’s also protective which is a _great_ quality.

Roman is a very calming influence. When Dean starts jumping to crazy conclusions, he’s always willing to step in and do what needs to be done to calm him and hopefully fix the problem. No matter how tired and over it he might be, he just rolls his eyes and says _I got this_.

It’s in this moment that Seth realizes he can’t imagine leaving. 

His phone pings, alerting him to a message. He gazes down, seeing the text from Roman. 

_All good. Come back when ready._

Seth’s never been one to abandon a friend in need. He’ll let Bayley get sufficiently drunk, deposit her with Finn and _then_ go back upstairs. 

Bayley needs him more right now. 

The boys can wait. 

-fin-


End file.
